Color/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby. The words strectch and flash out different colors as the background changes color. An animation shows a robot hand on a garden hose. This is Moby. His hand squeezes the lever and water comes out. Above the water stream is a rainbow. TIM: Dear Tim & Moby, I need to know all about color. From, Nadia. That's a tall order. Where should we start? The animation shows Moby spraying water from a hose. In the water stream is a circular rainbow. MOBY: Beep! Moby points to the rainbow. TIM: Okay, but we have to explain the electromagnetic spectrum before that's going to make any sense. The animation shows Tim standing outside, in front of a house. His T-shirt shows a color wheel, wear individual colors each occupy one wedge. TIM: The electromagnetic spectrum is the name for a bunch of types of radiation including visible light. Like all waves, light waves have a wavelength. That's the distance from crest to crest. An animation shows a thin, wavy line. The line tightens inward, causing the waves to be closer to each other. A circle is drawn at the peaks of two waves. A line connects the circles. Another line is drawn up from this line to text that reads: wavelength. The animation shows Tim outside, in front of a house. TIM: The crest is the highest point on a wave. There is a circle next to Tim. In the circle is a wavy line. A smaller circle is drawn around one of the peaks of the line. Next to the circle, text reads: crest. TIM: Waves also have a frequency, or number of wavelengths that pass a particular point per second. In front of Moby is an evenly spaced, wavy line. It is moving to the right and Moby moves his finger each time the peak of a wave passes his hand. TIM: When the wavelength increases, frequency decreases. The wavy line moves up in the frame and the wave stretches out so that the peaks of the waves are farther apart. It continues to move to the right, but slower than before. On screen text reads: frequency. TIM: Low frequency waves have a low level of energy. When wavelength decreases, frequency increases. The wave contracts again so that the peaks of the waves are closer together. It continues to move to the right, but faster than before. TIM: High frequency waves carry more energy. Electromagnetic waves are organized by their wavelength and frequency. Text reads: The Electromagnetic Spectrum. To the left of the text, an image shows a tall rectangle. The rectangle is separated by horizontal lines into 7 sections. The top and bottom sections are the largest, with each section decreasing in size as they move toward the middle section, which is the smallest. Each section, with the exception of the middle section, ranges in shades of gray from light gray at the top to black at the bottom. The middle section contains the colors of the rainbow, with violet at the top and red at the bottom. Each section of the rectangle is labeled with text as Tim names it, starting at the bottom. TIM: Radio waves, microwaves, infrared light, visible light, ultraviolet light, x-rays, and gamma rays are some of the main types of electromagnetic waves. Most electromagnetic waves are invisible to us. But we can see the waves that fall in the spectrum called visible light. The middle section of the rectangle, containing the rainbow, enlarges to fill the screen. On screen text reads: visible light. TIM: Our eyes register different wavelengths of visible light as color. The side view of a person's eye appears over the rainbow. TIM: The main colors we can see have been defined as red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. An animation shows a black screen. Sections of a color wheel appear in a clockwise motion, with each wedge coming to a point in the middle. At the top-middle, a red section, labeled "red" appears. Next, an orange section labeled "orange" appears. Next, a yellow section labeled "yellow appears. Next, a green section labeled "green" appears. Next, a blue section labeled "blue" appears. Next, an indigo section labeled "indigo" appears. Finally, between the indigo and red sections, a violet section labeled "violet" appears. MOBY: Beep! Moby's hand holds up four paint color sample cards that are labeled. From left to right, a light orange card is labeled "coral", a light blue card is labeled "ice", a light brown card is labeled "toast", and a light green card is labeled "sage". TIM: Actually, Moby, people can see thousands and thousands of different colors. We stick with those seven just to keep things simple. Anyway, all of the colors, or wavelengths, of visible light, combine to make white light. An image shows a triangular prism. A ray of rainbow light comes in from the right, moving to the left, and hits the prism. A white ray comes out from the left side of the prism and moves down and to the left. The image shows a close up of the prism and then moves left to show the white ray. MOBY: Beep? Moby is holding a red sneaker. TIM: Like I said, light looks white to us, but it's really a combination of colors. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Objects absorb different amounts of light energy. The grass in your yard looks green because it absorbs those red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo and violet waves but reflects the green ones. An image shows grass. On top of the grass, colored rays appear in a row. The rays are angled diagonally, down and to the left. First red, then orange, then yellow, then a space is skipped, then blue, then indigo, and finally violet. A green ray appears in the skipped space. TIM: The green waves bounce into our eyes and we see the grass as green. From the bottom end of the green ray, another green ray appears, angled up and to the left. The rays disappear. TIM: Same goes for that old sneaker. The red sneaker is dropped on the grass. TIM: The stuff it's made of reflects red light and absorbs all the others. Colored rays appear in a row, with their bottoms touching the sneaker. From left to right they are red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. From the bottom of the red ray, a translucent, red circle appears. The circle increases in size until it fills the screen. TIM: Practically any color can be made from mixing the primary colors of light – red, green, and blue. An animation first shows a red circle. Next to it, a blue circle appears, overlapping with the red circle. The overlapping area is pink. Below the circles, a green circle appears, overlapping with the red and blue circles. The area where the green circle overlaps the red circle is yellow and the area where it overlaps the blue circle is light blue. The area where all the circles overlap is white. Each of the primary colors of light is labeled with its color. TIM: When these colors overlap they produce new colors of light. Here, for instance, your brain interprets the overlap of red and green waves as yellow. An animation shows a part of the red circle. Then, the green circle appears and overlaps with the red circle. The area where the circles overlap is yellow. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, yeah, that's only to mix colors of light. Pigments that are used in paint can be mixed to make lots of colors, too, but mixing paint is a bit different from mixing light. An image shows an artist’s palette. On the palette are three overlapping colors, cyan, yellow, and magenta. The area where the cyan and yellow colors overlap is green. The area where the yellow and magenta colors overlap is red. The area where the magenta and cyan colors overlap is purple. The area where all three colors overlap is black. TIM: The three primary pigment colors are cyan, yellow, and magenta. The colors rise up off the palette. Each of the primary pigment colors is labeled with its color. TIM: Yellow pigment absorbs blue light and reflects red and green light. An animation shows a yellow surface. Over the surface, a blue ray appears from the top-right. Then, a red ray appears from the top, moves down and left, bends, and moves up and left, out of the frame. Then, a green ray appears between the blue and red rays, moves down and left, bends, and moves up and left, out of the frame. TIM: And you'll remember, your brain sees this as yellow! The rays of color disappear. TIM: Mix all three primary pigment colors together, and you get black. An animation shows Tim standing in front of a white background. On the background are separated splotches of color. They are cyan, yellow, and magenta. The splotches move toward each other so that they overlap, until they are all of top of each other. There is now one black splotch. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Now? MOBY:--Beep! TIM: Can't you practice on a bowl of fruit or something? How long do I have to stay still? MOBY:--Beep. TIM: That's what I was afraid of. The screen is black. Text reads: eight hours later… TIM: (snoring) The animation shows Tim standing up with his eyes closed and drooling. On the right side of the screen, part of an easel can be seen. The easel moves left to show a painting of Tim drooling and of Moby's hand, continuing to paint. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Arts & Music Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts